Invincible
"Invincible" is a song from the full-length English album UPGRADE 1.0. This song features Japanese rapper SHUN and also appears on UPGRADE 0.1 〜Non-stop Megamix〜, a bonus CD-R of the album. Lyrics )]] V1 Ikeru tokoro made iku genkai kanjiru made Shisen wa tsuneni zenpō hōkō itsu demo sentō mōdo 100 Pāsento kono shōbu ni katsu made Ore wa nando datte nando datte nando datte yatte yan ze V1 So many haters hate but they don’t grate down on me Just give ‘em time, they’re always crawling back, you’ll see CHORUS I played with fire but the stakes were higher And I couldn’t stop from getting burnt, but now You think that you got the best of me Well I’ll make you see that you’re wrong You think that you’re the best, I’ll show the rest Silly little princess just what you are, but now You think that you got the best of me Well I’ll make you see that you’re wrong Just sing it with me now Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, we are invincible Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, we are invincible Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, just sing it with me now Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, we are invincible We are invincible V2 Ore wa norikonasu ze kanpeki ni Mawari no basshingu nante aite ni Shinai teyuuka ganchū nai tachidomaru koto nante mazu nai Jibun shinji hitasura susumeba miete kuru hikari wa Don'na kabe demo norikoe reru Son'na jibun sae mo tobikoete ku V2 Scratch out my eyes and erase all the lies around me Climbing the walls to try and find some integrity CHORUS I played with fire but the stakes were higher And I couldn’t stop from getting burnt, but now You think that you got the best of me Well I’ll make you see that you’re wrong You think that you’re the best, I’ll show the rest Silly little princess just what you are, but now You think that you got the best of me Well I’ll make you see that you’re wrong Just sing it with me now Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, we are invincible Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, we are invincible Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, just sing it with me now Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, we are invincible MIDDLE Though I’m alone it doesn’t mean I’m lonely Just coz I’m scared it doesn’t mean I won’t go on You knock me down and I will rise even higher I might be human but I’m still invincible You think that you’re the best, I’ll show the rest Silly little princess just what you are, but now You think that you got the best of me Well I’ll make you see that you’re wrong Just sing it with me now Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, we are invincible Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, we are invincible Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, just sing it with me now Oh oh oh oh oh, we are are are are are Oh oh oh oh oh, we are invincible External Links *"Invincible" lyrics on BentleyJones.com Category:UPGRADE 1.0 songs Category:Features Category:UPGRADE 0.1 songs